Can It Be?
by Dekkland
Summary: If I told you it would give it away
1. Default Chapter

Title: Can it be

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing for the story so sue me.

Summary: Oh c'mon I don't want to give it away!

Spoilers: Anything through now to be safe.

A/N: Hey y'all remember to review J

1330 Local 

Jag HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

Just as Mac was about to leave her office and go to the break room for some much needed coffee her phone rings. "Col. Mackenzie" she says into the receiver.

"Hey Candy Girlie! Guess who?" a female voice greets her.

"Chatty-Maddie?? No fucking way! How are you????" Mac practically shrieked into the phone. 

"Oh you know, the usual traveling from city to city, doing the same ole that you should be here doing with me." Maddie replied.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me. So what's on your mind? Where are you?" Mac had a ton of questions for her old friend but didn't know where to start.

"Actually dear Candy I'm on my way to come see you. I have a proposition for you" Maddie said rather cryptically. 

"Oh do you now?" Mac had a pretty good idea what it was but she wasn't going to let Candy know that and spoil the surprise.

"Yep yep, hey listen I'm about to land and I have hang up now. Can we meet for dinner?" Maddie questioned.

"Of course, give me a call when you get settled in and we'll go from there." 

"Alrighty then, talk to ya soon. Hasta mi amiga" Maddie said.

"Adios Chickie D.," Mac said as she hung up. She was too excited and almost didn't need that coffee anymore … 'almost' she thought to herself as she headed over to the break room. 

As Mac passed through the bullpen she was humming which caught the attention of most of the staff. It was quite unusual for their squared away Chief of Staff to display such behavior. She was still humming when she walked into the break room. 

Harriet looked up at her and said, "Mam, I didn't know you listened to _No Boundaries. _They are one of my favorite bands."  

"Oh really Lieutenant? Me too! How long have you been listening to them?" Mac asked.

"I think I really started to get into their music when I was a teenager. You know that song, 'Get Away' Mam it was almost like they were singing to me," Harriet said.

Just as Mac was about to respond Harm and Sturgis walked in. "Are we interrupting anything?" Sturgis asked?

"Oh no" Mac replied, "We were just talking about No Boundaries.

"The band No Boundaries?" Harm asked.

"Yes Gentlemen, the Colonel was just about to tell me her favorite song by them when you all walked in." Harriet said.

"Don't let us keep you Mac," Harm replied.

"It's no big deal really, I've always held a special place in my heart for 'Get Over It' that's all," Mac said nonchalantly. 

"You know Sturgis, Keeter, and I saw them in concert when we were in the Academy. It was so much fun, we had a blast." Harm said.

"Yes, and if memory serves you and Keeter tried desperately to get backstage to meet the band." Sturgis said.

"C'mon Sturgis you know just as well as I do that you were right there with us" Harm probed.

"As amusing as all this is I really need to get back to work now. I'll see you all later." Mac said as she walked out of the room. 

Once Mac was in her office she noticed the voice mail light blinking indicating messages. She picked up her phone, pressed the VM button and punched in her password. 

 "Hey Sarah, it's me again. I'm all settled in and wanted to let you know that I'm staying at the W in suite 1682. If you need to get a hold of me and my cell isn't working you can find me under the name of C.C. Bloom." Mac smiled inwardly as she remembered the ­Beaches reference. Mac reached for the phone to dial Maddie to set up dinner plans. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Rating: Still PG-13, (swearing)

A/N: Sorry for the Beaches confusion, it's a total chick flick that women love and men are forced to watch starring Barbara Hershey and Bette Midler.  Thanks for reviews. Dekkland.

2030 Local

Maddie's Hotel Suite

Washington, D.C.

"Maddie tell me what's brought you to D.C.?" Mac asked as she twirled pasta around her fork.

"Actually Sarah you did." Maddie replied

"Really? How so? We still have another couple of months before the sessions start." Mac said 

'Yeah, I know but I just wanted to get out of L.A. for a little whole and thought that maybe if we hung out enough I could convince…" Maddie didn't have time to finish her sentence when interrupted. 

"Me to come back permanently." Mac finished.

"Sarah, it's just not the same without you. Everyone misses you and to be honest we don't stand a chance out there on our own, we need you, you're my oldest friend, I need you." Maddie said

Mac put her fork down, took a deep breath, looked into Maddie's eyes and started to explain. "Maddie, that part of my life is over, it's been over for a long time. I've changed so much since then. I've completely turned my life around. I'm not the same hell, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Marine Corps." 

"Sweetie, I'm not asking you to give up your career, just take a little time off and do this. I know you regret how it ended so abruptly, I know that desire is still in you or you wouldn't have agreed to the sessions. All I'm asking is for is a summer. Don't you have time off or something?" Maddie wasn't going to give up this easily.

Mac thought to herself, 'I do have a ton of leave racked up, I could do it, but …" Maddie pulled her out of her thoughts. 

"Sarah, come on, when is the last time you had others giving you that kind of attention?" Maddie probed. 

When Mac didn't answer right away Maddie said, "Exactly, c'mon it's just what the doctor ordered."

With a sigh Mac gave in, "Alright Madison I'll see if I can do it, but it cannot be like it was before if it is then I'm out."

Maddie jumped with joy and ran over and hugged Mac. C'mon we have got to call the girls, they were convinced you'd say no, and now you're back!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers in Chapter One

A/N: Thanks for the feedback, I hope you like this chapter too. Dekkland.

1345 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Tiner, does the Admiral have a moment?" Mac asked sweetly.

"Ma'am let me buzz him for you"

"Thanks." Mac replied

"Your Welcome Ma'am" Tiner responded.

"Yes, Tiner" Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden asked

"Sir, Col. Mackenzie is here to speak with you. Your schedule is clear for another 45 minutes." Tiner said

"Send her in," AJ said

Mac knocked on the door before hearing the familiar greeting on the other side of the door. Mac walked into his office and stood at attention. "At ease" AJ said without looking up. "Something I can do for you Colonel?" AJ asked.

"Actually Sir, there is. I know that I have a lot of leave accumulated and was wondering if I could put in a request to use some of it" Mac explained

"I know that you have a good solid 4 months, how much are you asking for?" AJ wasn't knew that Mac needed some leave and was about to order her to take some but at the same time he couldn't afford to let her go for 4 months!

"Sir, with your permission, two months." Mac replied. She had been nervous about this conversation but knew she needed a minimum of one month so why not make it two if she could.

"How soon are you looking to take off?" AJ asked

"It wouldn't be until June and July" Mac said

"That's still another two months away. Alright Colonel submit your leave request to Tiner and I'll grant it." AJ said. He knew Mac was happy because she couldn't contain her grin.

"Thank you Sir!" 

"Is there anything else Colonel?" AJ asked

"No Sir" Mac replied

"Dismissed" 

"Aye-Aye Sir" Mac came to attention again, turned sharply on her heel, and exited his office.

Boy was she relived. Now the only hard part would be breaking the news to Harm. She wasn't sure how he would take it and wasn't in any hurry to tell him. She walked back into her office to call Maddie and tell her the good news. 

A stunning redheaded woman tried to navigate her way through the JAG bullpen when she bumped into a petite blonde woman. "Excuse me. I'm so sorry. I'm trying to find Sarah Mackenzie's office and I seem to keep getting lost." She said to Harriet.

Just as Harriet was about to reply she looked up at the woman and was in shock! Harriet couldn't even manage a response. Her mouth just hung there wide open and no words could come out. Then she spoke, "Oh my god!" Harriet shrieked. "Do you know who you are?" The redhead smiled and Harriet continued. "You're, you're, you're …" Harriet stammered. 

"If you could just point me towards Sarah Mackenzie's officer I'd be really grateful" The redhead replied.

Harriet pointed in the direction of Mac's office. Just as she did Mac opened the door and spotted the redhead. "Maddie!" Mac said and she greeted her friend in a hug. "Are you ready to go to lunch?" Mac asked.

"Sure am, do you know any burger joints?" Maddie asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Mac said

"I should have known," replied Maddie as they walked out of the bullpen together.

Harriet was still stunned as she walked into the break room. Spotting Bud, Harm, and Sturgis she had to spill it!

"Are you ok Lieutenant?" Sturgis asked

"You all are never going to believe who I just ran into and how just went to lunch with the Colonel" Harriet told everyone

"Who sweetie?" Bud asked

"Madison Kelley!!" Harriet said

"The Madison Kelley?" Harm asked

"The same Madison Kelley from _No Boundaries_ " Sturgis asked

"Yes Sir the very one and I made a complete idiot of myself in front of her." Harriet finished. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Language  
  
Spoilers: Nothing I'm aware of  
  
A/N: Hey y'all, I know it's been far too long since I've written, been a little busy and thought you might like to read some more. I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing and please continue to do so. Dekkland.  
  
2200 Local Mac's Apartment Georgetown, Virginia  
  
"Hey Maddie, what have you got there?" Mac asked as she pointed to a large box Maddie had set on the coffee table.  
  
"This Candy Girl is a trip down memory lane, wait till you see some of this stuff, you are going to flip!"  
  
"Well, don't just keep blabbing, open it up, I wanna see."  
  
"Ding Dong" Mac's doorbell rang.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" Mac said as she walked to answer the door. She peered through the peephole and saw the unmistakable blue/green eyes of her best friend.  
  
"Hey Harm, come on in" Mac greeted.  
  
"Hey Ninja Girl, you'll never guess what Harriet told me today. She said that you had lunch with Maddison Kelley, can you believe that? The things she comes up with." Harm finished.  
  
"Oh, I believe it alright." Mac motioned to Maddie to come over. "Harm, I'd like you to meet Maddison Kelley. Maddie this is my friend, Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr."  
  
Harm stood dumbfounded like a new kid on his first day of class. 'I can't believe this is really happening' thought Harm  
  
Seeing him stand there and not saying anything Maddie broke the silence, "Hi Harm, nice to meet you Sarah's told me a lot about you." Maddie said as she extended her hand to Harm.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Ms. Kelley" Harm said as he accepted her handshake. "I wish I could say the same about you."  
  
"Oh, no need to be so formal please just call me Maddie"  
  
"OK then, Maddie it is." Harm said. "Umm Mac, can I see you in the bedroom please?"  
  
Mac didn't want to be rude to Maddie but knew she had some explaining to do. It isn't everyday she had a rock-star sitting in her living room.  
  
Maddie seemed to pick up on this vibe and began to speak, "Sarah, I really need to get going. I have a ton of calls to make to the west coast before 5. I'll call you tomorrow to set up lunch plans. Oh and Candy, bring your sailor."  
  
"Alright Maddie, I'll talk to you later. G'night." Mac said as she embraced her friend.  
  
"Goodnight Ninja Girl" Maddie laughed as she left.  
  
After closing the door Mac looked at Harm and started talking, "Harm, I know you must have a lot of questions right now. I'm just not really sure where to began."  
  
"Mac, how about the beginning. I mean I don't want to pry, but you just happen to be friends with one of the members of my most favorite band hanging out in your apartment and you never mentioned to me that you know her. I mean what would you do if I had David Cassidy in my living room?" Harm blurted out.  
  
"Probably nothing, but Shaun Cassidy on the other hand."  
  
"Mac, be serious, you know what I mean"  
  
"Oh Harm, I am being serious Shaun was way cuter than David even you have to admit that!" Seeing the look of annoyance on Harm's face she spoke again, "Harm, I don't know. I know that's a lazy answer but the truth is just more difficult to talk about. Very few people know this but I know that I can trust you."  
  
At Harm's nod she continued, "I guess it all happened about 20 years ago I was halfway through my sophomore year in high school and I met a girl named Maddie. Her Dad had been transferred so she and her family had just moved to the base and to my luck moved in next door to my Dad and I. She became my new best friend. We did everything together and I mean everything, in fact she introduced me to Eddie and Chris. She and Chris had gone out a couple of times but hadn't hit it off and she thought he'd be perfect for me. After Chris and I hooked up she and Eddie started dating. You know how that ended. But there was something else. Maddie had this voice and I had this uncanny ability to create harmonies around it. As it turned out Maddie wasn't much of a musician but I was and I would write music on my guitar and give her the lead vocal while I would back her up with harmony. She had this great idea that we should form a band and I thought she was nuts, but I went along with it cause she was my best friend. I even went so far as to place an add in the school paper looking for musicians. To my astonishment I got about 15 calls from it! That weekend Maddie and I held auditions at her house cause her Mom and Dad said we could. That was the day that Charlene the only girl on the drum line came to play for us. Damn could she play hell I didn't even know girls could play drums and her she was a skinny girl with a crooked smile beating the shit out of her kit. So we started jamming together but something was missing, with Maddie only knowing a few chords I played lead guitar that meant no one to play bass. A couple of weeks later I went to the exchange to buy some new strings and there was this totally hot guy holding a bass. I went up to him trying to be all cool and nonchalant and asked if he played. Turns out he was just holding it for her girlfriend, Allison. So after talking a bit I gave her my number and she came to audition the next day. As fate would have it we all clicked and we were a band. Since we lived on a Marine Base we thought I thought it would be cute to call the band, No Boundaries."  
  
"Wait a minute Mac, are you telling me that Charlie Meadows was a band geek and Ally Graves had a hot boyfriend and you know them all, you were in a band with them??!?! Not just that, but you named No Boundaries! Mac, I saw an interview done in the 80s on Bandstand that it was Candy O'Hara that named the band. "  
  
"Harm, I'm telling the truth." Mac said.  
  
" Hold on, are you telling me that Candy O'Hara is wrong?"  
  
"No Harm, I'm telling that I am Candy O'Hara."  
  
  
  
A/N: TTFN be sure to review! Dekkland. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. Also, the characters of No Boundaries are mine I created them and so is the song in this chapter.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Language  
  
Spoilers: Nothing I'm aware of  
  
A/N: Hey y'all, Once again many thanks to the reviewers, it's great to know y'all care. Hope you enjoy! Dekkland.  
  
2300 Local  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
"Mac, quit playing with me I know for a fact you aren't Candy O'Hara"  
  
"Oh you do? Prove it!" Mac couldn't believe her ears, here she was spilling her guts out to Harm, the one person she loved with all her being and he thought she was lying? Just when she was about to ask herself how it could possibly be any worse her luck changed for the better.  
  
"I will bet you a month's worth of take out that I can prove beyond a reasonable doubt that you are toying with me."  
  
"This I've got to see, you're on Sailor." Mac knew she had him and wasn't about to pass up a month's worth of free take out.  
  
"Alright then, grab your laptop and let's get this over with."  
  
Mac was thankful that last month her apartment complex installed wireless Internet, it made web surfing a breeze she wasn't sure she would able be able to go back again. "Alright prove me wrong," she said as she handed him her laptop.  
  
Harm typed in the web address of No Boundaries official website. Just then the flash intro started "Hi! We're No Boundaries thanks for visiting our site! Be sure to check out all the cool new stuff that's been loaded this week." As the foursome finished their intro the main page opened. Just before Harm was about to go to the girls' personal pages a news flash popped up and Harm read it aloud to Mac who was sitting on the sofa next to him. "No Boundaries will release their new CD still untitled early next month, be sure to check back for updates. Also remember to log onto the girls message board when you get a chance" After clicking on the pop up Harm went to Candy O'Hara's personal page, much to his disappointment it was under construction and said to check back at the end of the month. "Damn I thought for sure that would tell me something at least show some pictures or something," Harm whined to Mac. "Maybe the message board can be useful," Harm said.  
  
"Harm hand me the computer let me show you something." Harm did as Mac asked and then she inserted a CD into the drive and opened it. "Harm is this what you were looking for?" she asked as she handed him back the laptop.  
  
On screen before him was the personal page of Candy O'Hara. It was all there, a short bio, a message to the fans, and most importantly past and present photos. "Mac I don't know what to say"  
  
"Well, you can start by ordering us something from Chin's" Mac said playfully.  
  
"You got it Marine. You know, I'm gonna have to come up with a new nickname for you."  
  
'Oh no' thought Mac, all she needed was another nickname as if Ninja Girl wasn't bad enough.  
  
"Harm, I need to ask you a huge favor?"  
  
"Anything Mac. What can I do for my favorite rock star?"  
  
"That's just it, I would prefer it if no one knew about this, I mean no one, not Bud and Harriet, Sturgis, especially not the Admiral, not even your Mom. You see, I just want to keep Candy O'Hara and Sarah Mackenzie as far away from eachother as possible."  
  
Harm didn't quite understand why she would want that but he was not about to let her down. She was his world, even if he hadn't ever told her. "Consider it done, I will keep this between you and me as long as you want me to."  
  
"Thank you Harm. That really means a great deal to me."she said ernestly.  
  
"Mac, I just have one request."  
  
"What's that Harm?"  
  
"Would you play me a song?"  
  
"Are you serious? You want to hear a song?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"OK, I have just the song for you. It's a work in progress but I think you'll like it" she said as she disapeared into her bedroom to retrieve her guitar.  
  
Mac sat down on the sofa and opened her guitar case to reveal a beautiful Taylor acoustic twelve string. Then she started to play the opening chords and started to sing.  
  
It's cold in here when you are gone I can't seem to think all alone Why didn't you stay You just went away Why didn't you stay Why didn't you stay  
  
I need you now You have my heart Can't live without you in my life My soul is yours for you to keep Why won't you just come back to me  
  
I need you now I need you now I need you now  
  
All you have to do Is say you'll always love me too It's not too hard Just talk to me Don't be afraid  
  
I need you now You have my heart Can't live without you in my life  
  
I need you now  
  
Mac finished her song and opened her eyes to find a single tear falling down Harm's face. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. Also, the characters of No Boundaries are mine I created them and so are any and all songs from chapter one on .  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Language  
  
Spoilers: Nothing I'm aware of  
  
A/N: Hey y'all glad to get the positive feedback from the last chapter. I'm not sure Harm will ever display that much emotion toward Mac on TV but in my AU I think it's fitting. Dekkland.  
  
2400 Local Mac's Apartment Georgetown, Virginia  
  
Mac placed her Taylor back in its case and looked over to Harm who was drying the tear from his face. Just as she was about to say something Harm opened his mouth, "Did, did I? I mean was I? No, did you write-- "  
  
"Harm." Mac interrupted.  
  
Harm reached over and put a finger to Mac's lips and said, "Mac listen, let me finish"  
  
"OK" she wasn't sure where he was headed with this but it was making her nervous  
  
"It isn't fictitious is it? That song is about when I went to the Patrick Henry isn't it?"  
  
She really didn't want to get into this conversation right now. "How did you know?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"  
  
"Tell you what Harm? And while were are on the subject why is it that you haven't ever told me how you feel? Why am I always the one putting my heart on the line?" Mac asked. She was tired and angry by this point.  
  
He was annoyed that she was being so coy with him, he needed to know if she meant it, "Mac, I just want to know the truth."  
  
"Harm, you broke my heart when you left. And then when you returned you hooked up with Renee. Do you know that I cried myself to sleep when I thought about you with her? I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."  
  
" I'm sorry that I hurt you. But you have no right throwing Renee in my face when you . you . Jesus Christ Sarah, how do you think it made me feel that you accepted another man's ring? And fucking Brumby at that!" He had no intention of just letting this go.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Harm took a deep breath and continued, "All I wanted was a little time and you wouldn't give it to me."  
  
"A little time? Harm, Mic has been out of my life for well over a year now how much longer do you want to wait? You know what? Forget it! This conversation is over!"  
  
Mac turned away from him and headed to her room. Harm followed right behind her. Just as she turned the knob Harm spun her around to face him looked her in the eyes and pulled her so close that their lips where almost touching. Just then Harm spoke very in a very hushed tone, "Mac, you are not getting away that easily. Damnit Marine, do you have any idea what you mean to me? You aren't just my best friend; you are my entire reason for being your mere presence makes me happy to be alive. If you can't see that I love you then you are just blind." And with that said her crushed Mac's lips with his own and kissed her with years of repressed passion. Mac deepened the kiss and brought her hands to the back of Harm's head and back. Harm lifted Mac's legs around his hips and carried her into her bedroom never taking breaking from the kiss.  
  
Harm fumbled for the light switch and Mac broke from the kiss, "Harm what are you doing?"  
  
Harm grinned his trademark flyboy smile and whispered, "I want to see you."  
  
  
  
0630 Local Mac's Apartment Georgetown, Virginia  
  
Harm turned over, opened his eyes and saw Mac about a foot away from him freshly showered and he reached out and pulled Mac onto the bed with him. Mac giggled and gave him a feather kiss on the lips. "Morning Sailor"  
  
"Good Morning Sarah. Why are you already awake? Can I entice you to spend the day here with me?" Harm asked seductively.  
  
"You most certainly could if it weren't a workday. Harm it's 0632 if you don't get up now and go home and get your uniform you'll be late for work."  
  
"So, what else is new? I just want to spend today right here with you."  
  
"Oh Harm, as much as I want to I can't, I have to be in court at 0800. How about if I make it up to you later?"  
  
"Alright" Harm whined as he got out of bed.  
  
  
  
0645 Local Harm's SUV  
  
Harm couldn't believe that he had just spent the night with Mac! He felt like he was floating. There couldn't be better feeling in the world than being with his Sarah. He wanted to call everyone he had ever known and tell them that he was in love. Life couldn't possibly get any better.  
  
  
  
0700 Local Mac's Corvette  
  
Mac was driving to JAG HQ and had her favorite morning show on. Just after commercial break the DJ said, "Good Morning D.C. we have a special request out from a caller via email to one of our listeners. He wanted us to pass on a message to his girl and the note reads, 'Candy, I'm here for you, you have my heart, Love Always, HRJ'  
  
"Oh Harm, I love you too." 


End file.
